The Unknown
by Talani Silverwolf01
Summary: Umm, err...Been a LONG time since I've posted anything here 2003 , but the movie 'Megamind' has inspired me like nothing else has. So I give you the start of my first fanfic since 2003. Roxanne knows somethings up, but never thought she'd lose her memory!
1. Chapter 1

Well that took a while, but I hope it's at least entertaining. So without further ado, I give you the 1st part of "The Unknown". Enjoy!

Title: The Unknown

Author: Talani Greywolf (Silverwolf)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Taint mine, iffin it were, I'd have me a party!

Summary: After an apparent accident, Roxanne is suffering from amnesia.

The Unknown

By Talani Silverwolf

The first thing she was aware of as she slowly began to awake was the light filtering through her eyelids. Something wasn't right about it, too bright and from the wrong angle, so that meant she wasn't in her bedroom. The implication was a bit unsettling, if she wasn't in her room, who's room was she in?

Roxanne started to stir and became conscious of a sharp, aching pain in the back of her head as though something or someone had struck her there. What the hell? Slowly rolling onto her back so she wouldn't put pressure on the sore spot, she realized she wasn't wearing anything under the covers. 'So, I'm naked in a strange bed. Lovely.'

She wasn't too worried, yet, some instinct told her that it was fine. That feeling was suddenly banished when a quiet male voice asked "Feeling better?"

Her eyes flew open as she turned to look at the source, Megamind, and would have bolted for the door if she hadn't been so disoriented. Quickly sitting up and clutching the sheet to her chest, she didn't even think before she shouted "You, you! What in the hell do you think you're doing!"

He was laying on the other side of the bed, the calm expression on his face slipped to a neutral one. Sitting up slowly, he turned towards her and rested his weight on one arm.

"Roxanne, what's the matter?" he sounded genuinely puzzled, a worried look crept across his face.

As she gathered her wits about her, Roxanne glared at him, and addressed him in a bitter tone, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but this, you've gone too far!"

Megamind studied her face carefully, in view of the situation, he used as calm a voice as possible when he finally spoke.

"Roxanne, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

She wasn't quite sure what he was trying to get at, nothing of importance occurred the previous day that would lead up to her being in the same bed as the devious villain. As she thought about it, Roxanne realized she couldn't entirely recall much of anything, panic rising in waves when all her memories were fuzzy and in a state of disorder.

She gave a start when he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes held hers as he asked, "Can you tell me what todays date is?"

Taking a deep breath, Roxanne replied a bit shaky, "I have a feeling it's not going to be the same as what you're thinking." She closed her eyes as she brought her knees up to rest her head on them, muffling the rest of her words. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything clearly?"

Megamind gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, saying "Look, it's obviously amnesia caused by the accident. The doctor did say that you might experience some. What can you clearly recall, even if only a minor thing?"

Lifting her head slightly so she could look at him, Roxannes's response was tentative. "It's a couple of days until Metroman day, isn't it?" She noted that he held perfectly still, although his eyes widened in apparent shock.

"That was almost fifteen months ago!" he exclaimed.

Fifteen, months? More than a year. Feeling dizzy, she had to close her eyes against the sensation, her mouth suddenly felt dry. Somehow she managed to reply in a relatively composed tone, "And somehow that explains all of this."

The bed jiggled as Megamind got up and reached for his robe, donning it quickly as he walked around the bed to stand next to her. His words coming as though forced. "Roxanne, maybe it would be best to call the doctor. In the meantime," here he gave a heartfelt sigh, "perhaps some breakfast before we continue the current subject."

"Yes," she said in a hushed tone. "Perhaps that would be best."

Nodding, he turned to leave, pausing halfway through the doorway. "Would it help to call Wayne? He's aware of our history, and you might not doubt what I'm telling you."

Oh Lord, Wayne is it? How on earth did that come about? "Yes, I guess so." He would have left then, except for the quiver in her voice "Are we…..?"

He felt like he had all those months ago when she had rejected him that rainy night. Rubbing his face, Megamind couldn't bring himself to look in her direction, instead he glanced around the room before he uttered, "Please, let's just get ourselves collected before going any further."

"Megamind, I have to know. Please, I feel so lost."

She barely caught his whispered "Yes", before he left.

Burying her face in her knees, she wished desperately for the return of all the lost memories that would bring balance back to her world.

Since there was no sign that was going to happen anytime soon, Roxanne did the only thing she could. Put on some clothes, and went in search of the one man she had secretly admired for so many years.

'Fifteen months.' She though dumbfounded. 'Apparently a lot has happened in that time.' And suddenly she shook her head, she needed to keep her mind open if she was going to find out anything at all about those missing months, better to stop any speculation now.

She stepped into a strange hall, and stopped dead as she noticed her reflection in a mirror. Her hair had grown out to hang at shoulder length.

This was getting too weird.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

OK…Sorry, been a while since I've used this system; and guess what? It's a whole lot different than it used to be way back when…LoL Anyway, for some ungodly reason a whole portion of this chapter was omitted! So guess it'll have to be chapter 2 . I am an old dork, a dorkasaurus so to speak, but never mind, ONWARD!

And as they say; the usual disclaimer, not mine, blah, blah, blah! Now let's get on with it already!

The low mumble of male voices led her to the main part of the house. The high ceiling of the living area contained a huge skylight, making artificial lighting unnecessary. Roxanne had passed several doors on her way here, but all had been closed and she hadn't the time to even briefly investigate what might be on the other side of them.

She needed answers, and the only person that could give them to her also happened to be the one that, as far as she could recall, was her erstwhile kidnapper. But if what Megamind had already provided her with was true, they had moved beyond that relationship and into a different one.

She paused there in the threshold to survey the area before her. The room itself was spacious, with wide double glass doors that lead to what looked like a veranda. Opposite this was a large fireplace, the space between was furnished with some couches and chairs, all arranged in a comfortable formation. And while she would have liked to spare time to examine it closer, she knew there'd be time later for that.

Having been prepared to face him alone, she was surprised by the presence of Wayne Scott, and even more astonished by his appearance. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a casual long sleeve shirt, while his arms were draped on the back of the couch he sat on. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his hair was in a state of disarray.

The former hero turned to look at her as she entered the room, eyes dancing with amusement. "Morning Roxy, hear you're having a little trouble with your recall."

Glancing at him coolly, her reply was a dignified, "You could say that."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Wayne glanced at Megamind, "I thought you were kidding when you called me. Is it from, you know, yesterday's mishap? "All traces of humor gone now.

Nodding, the distraught blue man glanced at Roxanne, and cleared his throat before saying, "It has to be. When the doctor in the ER examined her, he was surprised she hadn't shown any signs then of memory loss." Here he scrubbed his face, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "He said she might be alright but there was still a chance she might suffer 'minimal' loss."

"Excuse me, but fifteen months is NOT minimal!" Roxanne interjected as she walked to stand near the two men.

Megamind sighed, "Agreed, but it could have been worse. You came very close to losing more than just a year" his sentence trailed off, unable to bring himself to verbalize the rest of that thought.

The reporter in her came forth as she carefully asked, "What exactly did happen yesterday? I mean besides the obvious fact that there's a rather large gap in my recall." Noticing the way the two foreign-worlders exchanged glances, she had to presume it was serious.

Mr. Scott was the first to recover. As he stood up he turned towards her. "Look Roxy, maybe you should sit down." He motioned for her to take his seat. She did so, noticing how quiet the room had suddenly gone.

"There was an explosion at the old refinery, Roxanne." Wayne began, "You were there doing a live report on the recent uprising of vandalism in the industrial area." His eyes drifted to the other male in the room before returning to her. "Seems one of the local gangs considered it their 'turf', and after losing it to another gang, they ignited the fumes in one of the storage tanks."

She knew how volatile petroleum fumes were, much more dangerous than the actual fuel itself. One hand absently rose to feel the tender spot on her head as she quietly said, "And I was struck by flying debris."

Nodding, the retired hero added, "It was just sheer luck the piece that hit you was relatively small and flat, otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

As she considered the possible outcome, a sudden movement caught her attention. Megamind had turned to face the cold hearth, his slumped posture conveying his distress. He took a deep breath, and then bleakly said, "I thought I'd lost you Roxanne! I don't know what I would have done if that had happened!"

His admission sent her mind into a reel. That inner sense she experienced earlier once again told her that this was normal, that what this alien was admitting to was natural. She stood and started to reach towards him, but before her hand touched him he whirled to face her, an anguished look on his face.

"It's not fair you know, we finally found a balance in our lives and now Fate decides to deal me another losing hand." His voice was steady, but with an underlying bitterness.

At this point Wayne grabbed Roxanne and Megamind around the shoulders, pulling them next to him and said softly, "Look, it's not the end of the world you two." Tilting his head towards the reporter he continued, "You'll get your memory back. It's just going to take a little time." Then he addressed his former foe, "Lighten up little buddy, everything will be alright. It's not the end of the world, you'll see." He gave them a brief hug before turning them loose.

Megamind glared at him while Roxanne absently nodded, then patted the ex-hero's shoulder. "Thanks Wayne, I appreciate your concern. It's just the not knowing that bothers me and…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the simple gold band on her left hand that was resting on his shoulder. Oh Lord, that's not what she thought it was, was it?

Quickly, before she lost her nerve, she reached over and grabbed Megamind's left wrist and pulled his hand up. It was almost too much for her poor aching head, the proof of the exact nature of their relationship was indisputable as evident by the perfectly matched ring he wore.

She released her hold on his arm and almost jokingly said, "I guess that explains why we were in bed together."

"Roxanne", Megamind began, but was interrupted by her upraised hand.

"No", she stated, "you don't need to explain. We obviously found a common ground to relate to one another, and," she took a cleansing breath before finishing, "decided to get married. Really, I understand."

He gave her a hopeful look as he asked "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure about anything right now, but what choice do I have? Either I believe what you're telling me or doubt it." She shook her head, and continued in a lighter tone, "And frankly, all I would like right now is to just have a moment to adjust to what I have learned." She finished with a feeble smile.

Nodding, Megamind said, "Yes, that would probably be best. I'm sure it's quite a shock to discover you've," he gave her an almost lecherous grin as he continuing "become the bride of the city's most terrifying villain." Throwing his shoulders back, he went on in a more dignified manner, "But that's not really who I am anymore."

Wayne chuckled softly as he proudly stated, "That's right, stepped up to bat with no hesitation. Just waded on in to tackle the worst villain this city has ever seen!" Seeing Roxanne's amazed expression, he went on more earnestly. "He did a pretty good job as hero. Fact is, he still does and I wouldn't have it any other way." Giving the lithe, smaller man a friendly punch on the arm, he waved and strolled towards a set of ornate wooden doors, adding, "I'll see myself out, you two take care, ok? If you need anything, just give me a call." He opened the door, gave them a smile and left.

Whoa, that was… well, it was a pretty big concept to take in; Megamind the hero of Metro City. And she knew that he had never been truly evil, he'd never harmed her in any way. But to think that he had changed so much, yet, not really. She had always suspected he was playing a role as villain, concealing his true self behind the façade of evil.

"Roxanne?" She practically jumped at the soft inquiry, her eyes met his and she felt bad about the whole situation. It wasn't his fault she'd gotten hit in the head and afflicted with amnesia; he was being supportive and understanding.

She gave him a reassuring smile as she spoke, "I'm sorry, but it is rather disturbing to find that I've no memory whatsoever of significant events in my life."

Some of the tension in his posture left as he gave a short nervous laugh. "I do understand, really, but I called the doctor and he would like to see you as soon as possible." Offering her his hand tentatively, he added, "But first, you should at least try to eat something."

With only a moment's hesitation, she put her hand in his, surprised at how normal this gesture felt to her. Well, damn. She would definitely pay attention to these signs when they came, they hadn't failed to console her unease yet.

Giving his hand a little squeeze, she nodded. "I think that's a wonderful suggestion." His overjoyed expression made her feel better, after all they were married, weren't they? She just hoped the doctor would have more answers for them.


End file.
